Run this town
by Morganasmantle
Summary: Eh, song-fic thingie I thought of while roaming youtube watching various fanvideo's...for various fandoms, this one just stuck. Enjoy. I own nada. -Rachie I put Tragedy..even though not really, I just thought it was sad. everything the queens(all of them) went thru, was horrible.


**Eh, I was watching a fanvideo for Anne Boleyn, with the song Run This Town by jay z, it's by Simplelife91x..I love the video, you should totally go watch it. I do not own, Anne Boleyn (she's a skeleton now anyways) The song(even though its brilliant) Jay Z himself (I truly don't like him tbh, only that song) and Iam not SimpleLife91x, all credit for her video..goes to her, and whoever owns her clips. alright. now THATS over, on with my short fic.** -**_Rachie_**

* * *

_She had been working for this goal for YEARS,5 years, now Catherine was banished. She could feel the power rushing to her already, those who hadn't already left "Good Queen Catherine" were scrambling to Anne now. some were still reserving Judgement, but she was almost completely positive, that given a year, when the divorce came, she would have him a son and everyone would be begging for her company._

_** Feel it comin' in the air And the screams from everywhere I'm addicted to the thrill It's a dangerous love affair **  
**Can't be scared when it goes down Got a problem, tell me now Only thing that's on my mind Is who's gonna run this town tonight **  
**Is who's gonna run this town tonight We gonna run this town**  
_

_****6 years, 6 years she'd been waiting, now what? Katherine is still sending him shirts! She would NOT lose after all this time. no, she HAD to win, there was no other option. She would figure something out when they went to France in a few months_

**_Life's a game, but it's not fair I break the rules, so I don't care So I keep doin' my own thing Walkin' tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile Almost there, don't give up now Only thing that's on my mind Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
Hey, hey Hey, hey (Is who's gonna run this town tonight)_**

**__**_She could not and would not lose this. they were married now for christs sake! she gave him a daughter. a daughter, something he already had one of, he didn't have need of another. She started to realize, she WAS losing. but by god. Katherine would not win._

_9 years, jesu! now he runs after another Lady. her lady, her old friend Jane Seymour. Jane will be no such match for him. Perhaps she could discuss nunneries with him? then she shakes her head. she brought that great lady Katherine down, Jane would be easier, she knew everything about sweet Jane.  
_

_10 years.  
_

_Almost to the day. may 19th, She shall die today. she walks up the scaffold, thinking, Katherine didn't win. Katherine died this January, at least the dreadful Spaniard wouldn't get her throne back. yes, she'd admit, it WAS rightfully Katherine's, but it was also rightfully hers, and soon, it would be rightfully Jane's and god knew who after that.  
_

_**Life's a game but it's not fair I break the rules, so I don't care So I keep doin' my own thing Walkin' tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile Almost there, don't give up now Only thing that's on my mind Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
Hey, hey Hey, hey (Is who's gonna run this town tonight)**_

_****She smiled slightly seeing Charles Brandon in the crowd, Oh, Look, Henry's bastard, (yet another Henry.) was here as well. She hated that boy with a passion truly. always in her way, there at least, she found another thing to agree with Katherine with. along with the need to protect her daughter, now she would have the same fate as Cute,Sweet,Little, Lady Mary. Lady Elizabeth. God, how that sounded wrong to her mind. she muttered it "Lady Elizabeth" wrong. she gave her speech, and soon enough she was gone. little did she know.  
_

_Sweet Jane was in the crowd. Mourning the lose of her dearest friend. although in reality that happened years ago when Henry jumped in the picture, even more so these past few years with Elizabeth being born, Katherine dying, and all Anne's miscarriages, she began to walk quickly toward the palace, she needn't be missed. she'd be home by the time Henry came to find her at dinner. She was terrified, what if that happened to her as well? as she climbed onto the boat that would slip her secretly away towards home, she began to think of something Anne constantly told her, especially these past years  
_

_"****__Life's a game, but it's not fair_" Please, Dear Lord above, save her from these two wives fates.  
she couldn't play the chess game that was life. she turned away from the tower, and pushed all thoughts of Anne away from her. not to be thought of again until the night Jane herself died. only but a year or so later. Anne was there, comforting her friend, into the oblivion they call Heaven.  


* * *

__**Alright. I actually like this one. Anne's life ended horribly. so did Katherine's...so did Jane's, oh so did Katheryn Howard. and Catherine Parr's life wasn't much better -.- nobody ended truly happy in this time. I know Jane (historically and in show) wasn't at the execution, in the show she was picking out her wedding dress (made me want to punch something) and historically she was at her fathers house I believe. I also do not think of Katherine as a "dreadful Spaniard" just something I could see Anne thinking/saying, she did once say she wished Katherine at the bottom of the ocean(lake? whatever) rather than bow to her.  
**


End file.
